I have everything but you
by Paris The Kuro Neko
Summary: Lucy has almost everything, loads of money, a cute daughter, looks any girl would want, and designer clothes. What she doesnt have however is a boyfriend that can take care of her and Cody. What happens when she meets jailbreaker Natsu? Will love blossom? Findo out here! sorry if summary sucks xD thats my worst part.


** Paris: Hey guys, i'm back, and i know what youre thinking, why are you updating this, when you have other stories-**

**Ikuto: Yea i'm sure ****they are wondering that. **

**Paris: Anyways this is just a new story idea, i made it randomly so yea**

**Ikuto: Paris doesnt own any of this, well she owns Cody and Star .**

* * *

"Cody, come down here, breakfast is ready!" A 5 year old girl ran down the stairs, a white pomerainian behind her, both eager. "I'm here mommy!" The 20 year old laughed. "I can see that, I guess Star is eating with you?" Cody didnt know what her mother was talking about until she looked down and saw the white fluff looking at her with big blue eyes, "I guess." The woman laughed. "Whatevs just finish."

Cody checked out her school uniform, a light pink skirt, a white button up long sleeved shirt, a light pink vest, and white socks with brown shoes. She then called her mom. "Mommy! I need help with my hair!" "Okay sweetie, let me just put this on!" Cody wondered what the thing she was putting on was so she walked over to her room and saw her mom putting on high waisted shorts.

When she was done, all Cody could do was gape, her mom was so pretty! "Oh Cody, didn't see you." She was wearing the light blue high waisted shorts, A denim tie tee, and grey high top converse. "You ready?" Cody nodded and followed her mom out to their white Lambourghini, Star trying to go with them. "Sorry Star, but I have school." With that comment they sped off leaving Star in the dust, alone.

"Okay sweetie, have a good day, mommy will try to pick you up and if I can't uncle Sting will okay?" Cody nodded. "Okay mommy bye!" The woman waved as she hopped out the car and to a couple of her friends, her braids bouncing. "They grow up way to fast." And with that she left to her work.

-In a state prison-

"Natsu Dragneel is getting away, I repeat he is getting away!" The 23 year old escapee only growled as he hid in with the shadows. "These fuckers need to learn that I had nothing to do with that weird grenade shit!" He then rammed into the gate making it break. "Tch, now I can leave to a better place, but first I need to get a hold of Gray." He walked to a nearby person and punched them. When they were knocked out, he searched for a phone. "Let's see. AHA!" He grinned happily when he found the phone "Aye, Gray, come pick me up." And within a few minutes a man in a black Jaguar pulled up.

"Sup homie?" The 2 fistbumped, then Natsu hopped into the car. Gray roared up the engine then drove away. "So how was prison life treating you?" Natsu sighed. "Terrible, theres no hot girls anywhere." Gray let out a laugh. "It's prison, not some weird tv shit." Natsu sighed again. "Where are we going anyways?" Gray grinned. Well since its still daytimee, I thought I would take you to get some new clothes, because let me tell you something, that looks terrible." Natsu looked down. "It's just an orange suit with my jail number on it." Gray gave Natsu a 'are you serious' look. Natsu's mouth went to an o.

Gray stopped his car in front of a Macy's. "Okay Natsu, choose whatever clothes you want, I don't care what it is. If anyone asks just say you were trying out jail clothes to see how they would fit, got it?" Natsu nodded while Gray smirked. "Good, now lets go get you some stylish new clothes!" Natsu growled. "Dude are you gay?" Gray punched Natsu. "No dipshit, besides I already have a wife and kid." Natsu's eyes brightened. "Is that really how long ive been in jail?" Gray nodded sadly. "You've been in there for 3 years Natsu." "Wow, time must really fly by if you have your own family." Gray pat his best friend's back. "Don't be sad, now let's go and get you those clothes!" Natsu sighed again.

"Lucy, I think it's time to go pick up Cody." Lucy looked at her friend. "It's okay Levy, she can wait- "No Lucy, go NOW." Lucy shrank away. "Okay okay sheesh." Lucy walked outside to her car and went inside. She turned on the radio. "Special news report, prison escapee Natsu Dragneel, has left prison today, I repeat he has left TODAY." Lucy only shook her head. "People these days, not knowing where they need to stay." She pulled up into the schools pickup zone, where Cody was waiting with a few of her friends. Lucy honked her car horn, making Cody turn around. "Bye guys, my mommy is here!" Lucy smiled as all her friends waved to her. "I had so much fun today! I'm going to try out for our schools soccer team!" Lucy smiled and ruffled her hair. "Thats my little sports star!" Lucy gave her daughter a high five and a fist bump. "Now who wants to go to Macys?" Cody grinned. "I do I do!"

* * *

**So what do you think about it? I literally came up with this randomly o.O so yea R&R, I really think this will be a good story**


End file.
